EMIYA the Heroes
by Reality Hacker
Summary: One-Short, Alternative change in Fate/UBW ending just before the disappearing of Archer
1. EMIYAtH

**EMIYA the Heroes**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

"Archer...!"

"Onii-chan...!"

"Archer-san...!"

He could not helped but look toward the three familiar voices. They should not have any energy for such trivia things like to come see him but they still did so he did watch them in silence as they got closer and closer until reaching the red knight. Reaching the target, they just noticed how much tired they were and could not help but heavily panted before looked up at their knight. The knight who sacrificed so many things even made the contract with the world for a chance to save them.

As time passed and the sun was raising in the distance, his existence became weaker and weaker. As long as the knight did not accepted their offered to help their was almost next to nothing they could do. After all, he has no goal anymore. Though, their was still something.

"...While I no longer have any attachment to this world, but..." Said the servant as he looked at the girls both him and his past self successfully saved. "...Rin, Sakura, Illya" The three girls looked up to their hero while one started crying, the others tried to hold it back. It was so cute and reminded him of their past together, the time that he was once still a human before turned his eyes to the red hair boy lying in the distance. "Please take care of me. As you know, I'm quite an unreliable guy. Please support me." Archer stated as if it was someone else business. Of course, they would definitely help.

There was nothing left he could do. Yet as long as someone like his dear sister Illyasviel von Einzbern, his lover Tohsaka Rin, and his Kohai Matou or should say Tohsaka Sakura by his side, the future would definitely changed. Another Counter Guardian EMIYA should not been born. His words contained that much hope in them. Though even such hope came true, the already existing knight would always exist. After all, the moment that the knight existed, the boy and himself became two different existence.

While the girls could only promise to make sure the boy would love himself as their words also contained such hope that one day, the red knight would be able to forgive himself. Yet, they still could helped but gave him such sad look. Thus for the first time, Archer gave them a smile. While it was not his usual one, it was the first time that he gave them a genuine smile, the same one as the person they loved with. "I finally found my answer. It's fine Tohsaka, Sakura, Illya. I'll do my best from now on as well." Then with such statement, Archer finally left the world. Unknown to him that it was just a starting of his new journeys.

* * *

**END**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
